The present invention is generally directed to automotive glazing and, more particularly, to added utility automotive glazings.
With increasing demand for non-driving related activities in or around vehicles, a premium has been placed on existing storage space and on ways to add more storage space. Consoles and other interior structures, such as door panels and seats, are now outfitted with cup holders, cell phone holders or cradles, work surfaces for computers, and support surfaces for televisions and VCRs. However, the existing sites for available storage is being quickly consumed and, further, have begun to encroach into the cabin area of vehicles, especially into vans and sports utility vehicles and, in some cases, have resulted in the cab area consuming more of the rear bed, for example, in a pick-up truck or trunk area of other vehicles, leaving little space for storing objects, such as sports equipment, luggage, groceries, or the like.
In addition, there is an ever increasing demand for exterior storage. Some articles are better suited for exterior storage, such as skis, snowboards, home improvement supplies or the like. Such articles have been stored on racks which are mounted to the roof of the vehicle. Some racks are built into the vehicle and other racks are mounted via removable clips on the frame of the window assemblies. With larger vehicles, such as SUVs, this increase in height of the vehicle may limit the vehicle""s ability to maneuver in tight spaces, such as a garage. Furthermore, some vehicles are ill suited for racks; therefore, the owner of the vehicle is relegated to renting a truck or the like when he or she wants to haul or carry such items.
Accordingly, there is a need to optimize available storage space of vehicle both inside and outside of the vehicle for storing and locating objects and accessories, such as skis, athletic equipment, luggage, home improvement supplies, and the like. Furthermore, in some instances, there is a need to provide easy access to the objects or work surfaces so that occupants of the vehicle can engage in activities, such as writing, computing, playing games, or the like.
The present invention provides an automotive glazing system which incorporates mounting members, such as mounting brackets, attached to a window panel for mounting various components, such as shelving, holders, frames, or the like.
In one form of the invention, a vehicular window system comprises a window assembly, which is adapted to mount in an opening of a vehicle body and includes at least one transparent window panel and a mounting member fixedly attached to a surface of the window panel. The window assembly also includes an accessory member, which is attached (and preferably is detachably attached) to the mounting member.
In one aspect, the mounting member is adhered to the window panel. In other aspects, the mounting member is provided at an inner surface of the window panel when the window panel is mounted in a vehicle. In addition, the accessory member may comprise a shelf mounting member.
In yet another aspect, the window panel includes a polymeric member, which attaches the mounting member to the surface of the window panel. In a further aspect, the polymeric member may comprise a molded polymeric member. For example, the mounting member may be offset from the surface of the window panel or contact the surface of the window panel. In other aspects, the mounting member may be adhered to the surface of the window panel.
According to another aspect, the mounting member may be mounted to an outer surface of the window panel when the window panel is mounted in a vehicle. In addition, the attachment member may comprise a mounting bracket, such as a ski holder.
According to another form of the invention, a module for a vehicle body opening includes a vehicle window panel and a compartment. The panel or the compartment is configured and arranged to mount the module in the opening of the vehicle body. The compartment includes a storage space, which provides storage capacity for at least one object whereby the object can be inserted into or removed from said storage space for use by a person when the module is mounted in the vehicle body opening.
In one aspect, the module is adapted to fixedly mount in the opening of the vehicle body and, preferably, is adapted to be releasably mounted in the opening of the vehicle body.
In another aspect, the vehicle window panel comprises a solar panel.
According to other aspects, the storage space is accessible exteriorly of the vehicle. For example, the panel may be pivotally mounted to the compartment to provide exterior access to the storage space. In addition, the storage space includes at least one shelf.
In yet another aspect, the storage space is accessible interiorly of the vehicle when the module is mounted in the vehicle. For example, the compartment may include a door to provide interior access to the storage space. In addition, the panel may comprise two panels, with one of the panels being adapted to be pivotably mounted in the opening whereby the panel may be pivoted to an open position to provide access to the storage space exteriorly of the vehicle. Optionally, both panels may be pivotably mounted in the opening of the vehicle body. In addition, one of the panels may include a work surface.
In yet another form of the invention, a module for mounting in a vehicle includes a support, which is adapted to mount interiorly of the vehicle at or adjacent to a window opening of the vehicle body, and a work surface, which is supported by the support and is positionable between a stowed position recessed in the support and an operative position extended from the frame for access by an occupant of a vehicle.
In one aspect, the support is adapted to be slidably mounted to the interior of the vehicle body whereby the support may be repositioned in the interior of the vehicle.
In another aspect, the work surface is pivotably mounted to the support. Furthermore, the work surface may include at least one storage space for an accessory.
According to another aspect, the support includes a storage space for an accessory.
In yet another aspect, the support includes at least one light assembly for illuminating an interior portion of the vehicle.
The advantages provided by the present invention include a removable storage space which is provided on heretofore generally unused surfaces. In addition, by incorporating mounting members into the vehicle window glazing, the mounting members may be used to mount a variety of different storage components. These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.